Descendants: The gift
by Albedo666
Summary: Ben and Mal have been together for a bit, in fact, it seems like they are practically married. And yet something is wrong with Mal...she isn't herself, or is she? Ben has the perfect gift for her...but...something goes awry and now to fix the problem Mal will have to look inside herself...and realize what it is she wants. Set in the gap between the first film and sequel.
1. Chapter 1 The necklace

**Authors note:** So, given the release of Descendants 2 is this month I thought I would get on the band wagon and make my very first Descendants fanfic. Ben and Mal have been dating for a few months now, seems longer though. Ben has the perfect idea for a gift…however…will it go over well with Mal? Surprises and turns are on the way for Aurodon's cutest and envied pairing…but can things unravel in the blink of an eye? Love will be tested here and sometimes it is the lengths one goes to that shows how they truly feel. Hope you enjoy.

Descendants: The gift

CH.1: The necklace

"So, what do you think?" Ben stood before Mal's friends; he had just shown them what he had bought for Mal and wanted their opinion before showing it to them. They originally started out wicked and came from an island where mischief ran wild and rules were thrown out the window. However some part of him always felt like they were misjudged and right from the get go that is what happened here. He wanted to give them a chance…and…wound up falling for Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. Jay was the son of Jafar, Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen, and Carlos the son of Cruella.

They had proved their mettle going against their parents and what they wanted of them and Mal and him became a couple. It was not easy though…temptation for Mal always lingered about in the genes her mother created. Evil was fostered and bred into malcontent and turning things on its head…he got it, and yet, he also felt like this was a chance for them to show the world it was wrong about them. Someday he would be King and as such he wanted to start by giving the children of evil a new home…give them a purpose other than their original design.

"It is…beautiful…but how did you ever afford such a thing?" Evie held the sparkling necklace before her and Ben rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I got a job…yeah I know, Prince is my title, but even a Prince needs to flex his muscles a bit and earn funds on his own. My parents were kind of hesitant about letting me get a job but in the end they realized I needed to learn what it meant to not have a crown on my head. My mother knows more than most how it is to make an honest living without royalty attached her humble beginnings in a small quaint town-."

"You aren't going to sing are you?" Jay inquires causing the group to laugh. Ben knew his singing wasn't up to par with them but he could share in their laughter.

"No, trust me, the musical genes don't come too often…but if they do…I will work on it. Now, about the necklace, do you think it is too much? The person who sold it to me told me it was a real seller…one of its kind. No other necklace like this can be found anywhere…and trust me I have done my research-."

"I'm sure she will love it, hmm, one of its kind…how much is it worth exactly?" Everyone looks at Carlos and he holds his hands up. "I'm just asking…trust me I am done being wicked."

"I spent about 200 on it. It practically cost me most of my savings from my job but I know Mal is worth it. I really do love her and…well…given how long we have been dating I feel expressing my feelings through this is sort of long overdue."

"So, where is this place exactly?" Now it is everyone's turn to look at Jay. "In case I decide to buy something for a special girl…or girls…what it can happen?"

Ben sighs but accepts the necklace back from Evie as he holds it up to the light. There was a green gem that was circular and the chain was golden. For some reason green just seemed to remind him of her. Mal was not with them right now…he wasn't really sure where she had gone off to but of late he noticed a distance with her. It was hard to tell what was going on in her mind…if she was with him at times or somewhere further away. Sometimes he would catch her staring off in the direction of the Isle of the Lost…her home.

Ben had asked her if she missed it at all but she would always tell him no. There were also moments where he caught sight of her doing something wicked…and a glint of mischief in her eyes that glimmered green. He still loved her, but, he would wish she would talk to him is all. Ben hoped he had never gave her the feeling she could not share anything with him. He wanted to be there for her, a shoulder to cry on, strong arms to hold her to him, and even her friends were worried about her.

"The place I bought it from is Zander's Jeweler Wondrous Delight. I know, it is a mouthful; still, I saw it and knew it was for Mal. He was going to offer me a Princely discount but I told him not to. He would have lowered it to 100 for me but I wanted to pay the full price. I didn't work all those long hours just to have a discount based on status. I hope Mal doesn't hold it against me for working a lot-."

"Mal loves you Ben…don't forget that. When we were on the Isle of Lost she was a lost soul, like we all were…love was not an emotion we had to go on. Our parents had us but sometimes I wonder if they ever truly loved us." Evie says, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yeah, like with my mom…she had me scared of dogs because she was scared of dogs, or, more like malice towards them. Either way living there it was fun and all…but…it didn't really give a sense of belonging and purpose other than to steal and lie. "Carlos notes. Ben can see how much he had matured, even though he was still quite a bundle of energy.

"Alright…thanks, all of you. Oh darn, I need to put this in something…can you hold onto this for me?" Ben hands the necklace to Evie, figuring she would be the one not to drop it or…ok there he went again, they were changed. Still…given this was love and the other two had yet to he felt better handing it to Evie.

"Don't take too long…she may show up any second." Evie calls after him. Ben just waves his hand as he picks up the pace back to his place.

* * *

Mal was walking along with a wicked glint in her eyes. Her green eyes flashing with malice and malcontent. Her sway of her hips promised something but her smile crumbled any hopes. She was the Prince's girlfriend, yeah, so they were just left out wanting in. Her purple hair bounces atop her head and she spots her friends and waves at them. "Hey, there are my favorite people, what do you got there?"

"Oh, um, it is nothing really…just something we're holding onto…" Evie smiles but something about her uneasiness makes her want to ask what was up, however, she was in too good of a mood to ask.

"You know…I've been thinking a lot…aren't you guys ready to go home? I mean, look at this place, people waving at each other and being friendly…don't you miss the days where a smile could mean anything?" Mal looks at the three of them but notes they aren't on the same page as she is.

"Mal…are you ok?" Jay looks at her and she runs a hand through her hair. "I thought we were all happy here-."

"Happy…c'mon Jay, the rules are dragging us all down and you know it. Thievery…magic…mayhem, we were born to be wicked…not born to settle down and live happily ever after, not in our cards-."

"Mal…what is wrong with your eyes?" Evie moves towards her but she lets out a laugh. "Mal, something is wrong…maybe-."

"I have never felt better Evie…you guys are acting like you haven't seen me before. Anyway you know that jewelry place…Xander's smanders…well…someone finally bought that dinky old necklace, can you imagine the lucky fool who winds up wearing that? All that gold weighing on their neck…green jewel…I mean why not red or even blue? What is with you guys…we used to joke about the rich all the time back home-."

Mal hears footsteps and as she looks around her face suddenly drops as she sees the face of Ben standing there.

"Back home…seems you keep going back there Mal, sorry, was planning on surprising you but forgot something. I chose green because it reminded me of your gentle nature, your care for your friends, the reminder of the evergreen…but…guess I was wasting my money huh? Yeah I bought it…now I kind of wished I hadn't. What is with you lately Mal? Haven't I been the best boyfriend…what have I done wrong to deserve this?"

Mal feels her throat constrict and words don't come as easily as they did before. He bought this…for her? The green in her eyes flicker and she feels light headed. It takes all her strength to keep standing. Her friends say nothing but it is clear they do not approve of this…her. It was her though…so…what gave?

"I see you have nothing to say, which is unfortunate. I thought we meant something to each other Mal…but maybe what you are searching for isn't here." Mal tries to shake her head but Ben is already retrieving the necklace from Evie as he…was he crying?

Ben had a single tear rolling down his check and she realized just what an impact her words had. However it wasn't just this…it was clear her actions of late had distanced herself from him and even her friends. All of those qualities he discussed…when had she lost them? "Ben…I can…explain…"

"I wish you had let me in Mal…whatever you are going through we could have gotten through it together. I need to return this to the jeweler…see you guys later." Ben's gaze lingers on hers and she tries to take back what she said but he is already moving off. Oh no…what had she done?

 **Authors note:** So, what has made Mal so wicked? Can Mal save her relationship with Ben before the damage cannot be undone? Next chapter Mal will find herself on a journey as she tries to not only repair what was with Ben…but also let her friends in on her personal ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2 Mal's wicked deeds

**Authors note:** Correction it is Auradon and not Aurodon, my bad. Anyway Mal's big reveal this chapter. Also Expect a reveal about Jay's past and some in-depth moments.

CH.2: Mal's wicked deeds

Mal sat on her bed clutching at her pillow feeling a well of sadness overcome her. Ben had gone and returned the necklace…and…through no short or small attempt on her end she reached out only to meet a wall. Ben's friends said he wasn't seeing them either…if that meant anything. "I-I don't know what to do…how I could be so…he didn't deserve that…"

Jay is looking out the window and she can see something is weighing on his thoughts. She wishes he would say something; he'd probably be the first as Evie was currently out of the room and Carlos was trying to talk to Ben.

"Mal…do you remember all those times we thieved and messed with those back on the island? We thought we were better than everyone else because of our lineage…where we came from. I stole, I lied, I cheated…I flirted…nothing really mattered to me. You might think talking about it would bring a smile to my face…but it doesn't Mal…" He sighs turning to finally look at her, one hand still resting on the window while the other gesturing about the room.

"Mal…what you had with Ben, or, what you still have with Ben…it is something magical and corny as it sounds…sometimes when I look at you two I'm reminded of what could have been on that island. If we treated each other with half the respect…half the love that could be afforded…it would be a pleasing place to look back on."

Mal understood where he was coming from. Jay was the flirt back on the island and so far any relationship he had was often brief and part of that came from his background as a thief and son of Jafar. She did wish he would find happiness with someone…as she had with Ben. He made her so happy and he accepted her…but…this time she had gone too far. It might have had to do with his distance…even though having a job afforded him some independence of sorts.

"Sorry, it took a bit to get your cinnamon latte, still not sure how you can stand that taste." Evie walks into the room and hands the drink to Jay who accepts it before taking a seat. "Mal, your dragon latte, hey, you ok?"

Mal accepts the flavored coffee beverage and takes a sip of it before nodding her head. "I am, will be. Evie…I really messed up."

Evie sips at her drink and doesn't say anything…she probably deserves that. Did Evie also believe she had messed up? Mal had been in plenty of trouble before…but…when her best friend went silent it felt like she was floating out in the middle of the ocean. "Mal…something has been wrong…you haven't been yourself, some part of that can explain what happened…but…I need help understanding the rest."

Mal sips her drink again and sets the pillow aside as she crosses her legs under her. "What happened with my mom…stopping her plans of taking over Auradon it really made me feel good. I mean real good…probably the first time I ever felt that way in my entire life. Spending so much time on the island I was wicked and sometimes that is a hard habit to break. So…I was happy, I was with Ben and my friends were by my side…all should have ended right?"

Evie nods her head but gives her time to gather her thoughts. Mal looks over at Jay noting his dark eyes watching her and she tries to not laugh at the mustache he is wearing. Carlos was still not back so either he was catching up with Ben or still talking to his father and mother. Thinking of those two she could only imagine what they thought of her now.

Adjusting her purple hair behind her ear she lets out a breath as she gathers the courage to tell the rest of her story. "Well…it happened during my dance with Ben…something stirring within me, resonating in my soul and the green happened. Dating Ben, attending classes, hanging with you guys it seemed to keep it down somehow…though some part of me wanted to free it. My mother once told me that wicked is as wicked does, try and suppress and always fail. And that is what I was doing…but the deeds of the wicked know no limits.

"I would find that opportunities were becoming increasingly difficult to side step, no matter how hard I tried to stop…my lips seemed to move and spells were cast. At first they were innocent enough, reversing the words on a paper so only looking through a mirror would reveal it correctly…making a kid moo when drinking milk…I even gave someone an itch at the worst of times."

"Hey wait a sec…I have an itch I can't reach…did you do that to me?' Jay shoots her a look but Mal shakes her head.

"That is just Carlos putting itching powder in your shorts." Mal had seen him do it and she had somehow failed to tell him, not sure what had compelled her to do that, maybe the green eyes.

"Well thanks for telling me…could have done without that. Anyway, green eyes, so where does your falling out with Ben happen?" He is a bit gruff but she imagines Carlos will be paying for it later.

"Ben and I couldn't be better…but…suddenly he has less time to spend with me. Ben told me he got himself a job, given he was a Prince I thought that was his title and having a job just seemed pointless. He just wore that smile of his telling me it was giving him an independence of sorts and that he wanted to buy things for me through hard work. At the time it was hard getting behind…and…I realize I probably should have acted a bit more mature.

"I was lonely, I was angry; so many feelings welling up inside of me and before I knew it…the green eyes overtook my usual ones. I wasn't there for you guys as a friend…and was there less for Ben, I imagine he feels he is at fault somehow, and, honestly he couldn't be sweeter and understanding. He never pressed…though in retrospect he probably should have-."

"Mal…if he had pressed you would have done or said something that would have only made things worse; and, while I do appreciate you coming clean…it doesn't change things between you and Ben. Any ideas Jay?"

Jay sputters a bit on his drink as the attention is drawn to him. "Uh…don't you mean you Evie, I mean, you are the daughter of the Evil Queen and all…plus…aren't you and Doug dating?"

Evie blushed and looked away. "What, no, we are just…really good friends is all. Er hrm, anyway, you should give yourself some credit. I've seen you with girls…and, while you can mess things up you can somehow work your charm in getting them to take you back, remember Isabelle?"

Mal remembered her, she was the girl that dumped Jay publically…but the next day they were back together. Isabelle was Jay's longest girlfriend…the only girl who stayed with him till it ended and there was no fixing it. To this day Jay kept it close at heart as to what the real reason was, rumor had it he was with another girl.

"Isabelle…wow…I haven't thought of her in ages. Well…truth is…I gave her this ring. It wasn't anything glitzy but I found it one day while taking a swim…clean as our water was I just felt like washing away my sorrow and came upon it. I gave it to her and patched things up. I wonder if she still has it-."

Evie smiles softly before returning her attention to her, Mal could see where she was going to go and beat her to the punch. "So…if I buy the necklace back…wear it to show how I truly feel about it-."

"It is a start…don't think buying it will solve everything. You need to put your love on the line for him Mal…so…how much was the necklace again-."

"It was 200…but…uh…we might have a problem there." Mal hadn't heard the door open and as she looks over she sees Carlos sipping at his drink. He wasn't drinking coffee as they were and he didn't come in…his eyes focused on Jay as he rises from his seat.

"Itching powder really? Carlos…when I get my hands on you-." Mal immediately bolts from the bed and chants a spell creating a barrier to keep the two from each other; one from getting hurt…the other doing the hurting.

"Enough, this solves nothing…now Carlos you were saying?" Mal lowers the barrier and her eyes flash green…it takes all her power from doing something that will ruin her room.

"Itching powder aside, which I'm sorry about, it might be better to show you." Carlos leads the way out of the room and Mal exchanges looks with her friends before getting her purple jacket and heading out.

* * *

"Carlos…what am I seeing?" Mal stood before the store where Ben had bought the necklace, her eyes on where the necklace had been sold.

"That is what I wanted you to see…it's gone, the necklace. I didn't exactly get to see Ben…don't blame the guy, anyway after having a lovely talk with his parents, and really am glad I don't have a girlfriend to do that with, parents…not a road I want to go down, hey so what does your mother do…she makes puppies into furcoats…or used to…nice meeting you-."

"I need to get to the bottom of this…maybe it is just getting cleaned like most jewelers do." Mal hurries in ignoring Jay's hand to keep her from doing something she'd regret. Her eyes flashed green and she stomped in about to hurl a spell when the guy comes out from the back of the shop. He was tall and with a receding line of white hair, spectacles on the ridge of his nose and a twinkle of blue fading in his eyes.

"Hello there young lady…what can I help you with today?' He walks over to her and she closes her eyes not wanting to hurt this elderly man.

"Yes, hi, my name is…Mal…and I was wondering what happened to that beautiful necklace you had on display in the window?"

"Beautiful…didn't you say the necklace was-." Jay puts his hand over Carlos's mouth and offers an apology before lowering his hand and draws it away as Carlos tries to bite it.

"Hmm, oh yes…Prince Ben had bought it…said it was for the girl he loved. I tried to sell it on discount but he refused…saying he wanted to buy it full price with his own hard earned money. Oh that boy, I've known him and his family for a long time…in fact…I worked in the very same castle where Ben's father used to be a…well…tis a tale old as time, anyway they were kind enough to give me a job here where I make the necklaces and the jewelry to young kids like yourselves in love. So…"

Mal can't help herself as she yawns and moving her hand through the air she says a spell, her eyes flashing green:

"Time is still…make no sound

Speed up talk that you will

Chatter and spatter

Do no more

Get to the point old man

Spill what you know"

"-He came back in not that long ago, seemed rightly upset…I asked him what was wrong but he told me the necklace wasn't the right one…and I asked him if he wanted a refund but he told me to keep the money, and to do what I would with the necklace. Quite a shame…so rare are the times when I have items like that brought back. So I put it on display and a girl comes in then and asks to buy it. So, I decided to sell it half off-."

"Who did you sell it to?" Mal still had her green eyes brimming with power and a spell on her lips, the man seemed to be struggling and Evie grips her shoulder causing her to sputter and the man begins to babble.

"Evie…I was just about to learn who he sold it to-." Mal turns on her friend but Evie is staring so intently her gaze wavers and she looks down and the man manages to say one name:

"Her name was Audrey!" He looks hysterical and Mal doesn't wait to hear what he has to say, she is already heading out fuming.

"Audrey…what luck. What could she want with that necklace?" Mal sinks to the ground and her eyes return to normal, however it is getting harder to control her wicked ways it seems…and now the question was…how did she get that necklace back?

 **Authors note:** Right on the heels of the first chapter I do not wish to keep you waiting too long. I hope you are all enjoying and as we go into chapter three Mal's friends will have to go to great lengths to keep Mal from doing something else she may regret…and…what of Ben and how he is coping through all this…and I didn't forget Audrey…the daughter of sleeping beauty and prince phillip and Ben's ex, drama ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 Dilemma of character

**Authors note:** As Mal and her friends seek out Audrey…Ben will dealing with a heavy decision that weighs on his conscious mind. Only so many more days till the debut of Descendants 2, will I finish this before then, hard to say. Who else is wondering if the actor who plays Ben will provide his own vocals this time just like with Zac Efron who struggled with singing in the first film only to make a smashing comeback in the second film, for those who did not know, minds blown I'm sure, those who have found all this out before…kudos. Heads up I am no lyricist but prepare for a Ben solo in 3…2…1…

CH.3: Dilemma of character

"I sit here alone in my room

Wondering how things got this far

I think of you…my head is filled with gloom

You were the best thing in my world

Your eyes shimmering…your heart full

But these days I'm not so sure

If you see me when I look at you

'why won't you let me in

Where do I begin

To tell you I love you

And yet here we are

I need you now

But you aren't here'

"These pictures that we share

The feel and caress of your hair

I long for it…but you aren't here

They are the memories

Of what we once were"

Ben's voice grows quiet as he repeats a few of the verses. True it was not a brilliantly written song but at the time he dabbled in writing them and found his heart filled with worry about where this put him and Mal. Would she really leave…go back to the Isle of the Lost to get back in touch with her wicked roots? Putting the pictures away he can't bring himself to place the lid atop it closing it away for good.

"Ben honey are you alright?" Queen Belle, his mother steps into the room and he quickly starts up not even having realized she was standing there.

"Uh, mom, how long were you-." Ben wondered if she had heard him singing. He knew that his mother had the magical gift of song and even his own father had sung but refused to sing a note as he found it rather embarrassing.

"Oh, I was just passing along in the hall…you have a nice voice Ben. Honestly all those time of trying to get the family to sing during Christmas and you always hid away with your father. Did you want to talk?"

Ben sighs as he holds up the box to his mother and as she walks in and takes it he stands up and walks to the window. "Did you and dad have any problems while you were dating…you know…after the Beauty and the Beast stuff?"

Belle sits there on his bed and he watches her as she examines each photo in there. "Yes, we did have a rough spots after he stopped being a Beast as you say. Oh we had plenty of arguments and he'd storm off and I would hole myself in the library escaping into my books. We would work through it though…we weren't about to throw away our romance over some silly argument. Are you and Mal-."

"It is complicated. I don't know…seems Mal is homesick and lately she has…never mind…just forget about it." He didn't know if revealing that Mal was up to mischief would be good as it could get her kicked out of the school. Mal and her friends had gave up their wicked ways but a slip up could cost them.

"I understand. I was the same way when I moved in with your father. It takes an adjustment period but she will come around. You and Mal looked so happy in these photos…don't be quick to discard them over one little scuffle. Someone is here to see you though, and no I will not turn her away. Go out and talk to her…that is an order young man."

Ben watches her get off the bed and ruffle his hair a bit before leaving. Who could it be this time? Was it Evie, had to be…no one else was there that day it all went down. Leaving his room he remembers the box and goes to put it away but she is already at his door.

"Oh hello there Ben, did you miss me?" Ben set the box down as he saw Audrey at his door. She was his ex and the two had dated before he and Mal had found each other.

"A-Audrey what are you doing here?" Ben felt panic set in as he tried to think of a way to get her to the living room and put the box back under his bed.

"I was tired of waiting…so, you didn't answer my question." Audrey crosses her arms and he tries to compose himself.

"Audrey…we broke up, and, we're friends right?" He saw her in class a lot so it was kind of hard to miss someone who was not a part of one's life.

Audrey nods her head and moves into his room sending him to stand in front of the box. "Yes, well, friends perhaps…for now. I miss you Ben, miss what we had…and…to be honest your relationship with Mal was cute and all, in the pathetic manner but now rumor has it you two are done-."

"Now where did you hear such a ridiculous rumor? Mal and I are doing fine…she…just hasn't been feeling well that is all." Ben struggled to keep up the guise that he wasn't hurting on the inside. Audrey however was quite perceptive as she moves closer to him and he can tell she is up to something.

"Ben, you are a terrible liar…but I'm not here to judge. And if it is a rumor…how come a lot of students know it? Look, you and Mal…she is just trouble and I hate to see her drag you down. So, I got this for you."

Ben sighs knowing there is no way he can get Audrey out of his room; given how intent she was in them getting back together, only way would be…but no…even with things the way they were with him and Mal the last thing he would do was go back to Audrey.

"Ta da…I saw it and knew that your favorite color is green so here." Ben looks over as she presents him…no way…was that the necklace he had bought for Mal?

"Where did you get this?" Ben knew of course but still…this exact necklace…how was that even possible?

"I bought it from Smander, er, Xander the elderly guy who runs that jewel place. I got it at a decent price too, after all, royalty does come with its perks…you should try it. So, do you like, I can put it on for you-."

Ben swallows feeling his temper rise but keeps it in check as he lets out a breath. "Audrey…I'm sorry but I cannot accept that necklace. I also cannot be boyfriend…my heart just isn't ready for that…and…after what happened with Mal and I there are still some things I need to sort out-."

"I can't believe it…how can you be so selfish, I go and buy this and you stomp over my heart. And what are you hiding…don't pretend I don't see you standing there like you are, is there another girl in here?"

"Huh, wait…no it isn't-." Ben is shoved aside and as he stands there with the box now in present sight of his ex.

"What are these?" Audrey reaches in and examines each photo and with each one placed back in he can tell it is easting her up inside. Much as he didn't wish to get back together with Audrey…he never meant to do her any harm. Having been raised to be the proper gentleman he was always told to let a girl down easy if he was breaking up with them and to not turn away company…even if they were your ex. Still…seeing her face looking down at those photos of him and Mal he imagined it was eating her up inside.

"They are photos that Mal and I took together…look, I had photos of us too-." Ben caught her stare and was cut off so he shut his mouth.

"You are really something there Ben…and here I was going to give you another chance. I will return this now, no point in holding onto it…maybe I can buy something else to repair this broken heart, good day." She flips her hair over her back as she leaves him there speechless.

"What just happened?" He ran his hand through his hair and sank back on the bed looking at a photo of him and Mal together. "Mal…where do we go from here?"

* * *

Mal had managed to concoct a locator spell for Audrey and managed to track her to Ben's estate. "I knew it…she came here to give it to him…that-."

"Mal, we need to talk…you are going a bit off the deep end here." Evie holds her back just as she is about to rise up.

"I'm fine, see, same old Mal…now any ideas how to sneak onto the property?" Mal's smile turned into a smirk and it reminded her of all the sneaking around back home.

"Well we could try…what?" Carlos was caught in the stare from Evie and he went silent. Mal furrowed a brow at this.

"Spit it out Evie…something must be on your mind." Mal did not like this; she thought Evie and her were cut from the same cloth of evil.

"Mal…your eyes, they are brimming with green and not the good kind…this is wicked and spiteful and what do you plan to do once you see her?" Mal tilted her head to the side and she feigned innocence.

"Oh, well, I was planning on asking Audrey nicely to give me back the necklace. After all…the necklace rightly belongs to me…right?" Mal looked around and noted they weren't buying it. "Fine…I was going to force her to give it back to me, happy?"

"No I'm not…not when my friend is suffering and doing things that could get her…as well as her friends sent back home. Wait…that is what you are trying to do…from the very beginning isn't it?"

"Whoa, hold up, Mal wouldn't do that…right?" Jay looks around and Mal does her best to be convincing, that she wouldn't do such a thing…but…it was hard keeping up this façade, also, lying to her friends wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Alright…look…aside from my mischief in the making I have been trying to get home. Remember, rotten to the core…so…maybe enough trouble stirred and we could-."

"Mal…how low have you sunk? We are your friends…have you given any consideration what toll this would take on our lives?" Evie was exasperated and she could give her that, but, surely it was just her-.

"Mal, back home I was a common thief…a street urchin who preyed on the weaker and brought stuff back to my father; back then not so much a day passed where I gave it much thought, now given the time I have here I reflect and I don't want to go back. I like it here; I have friends…friends who accept me even given my past. If we go back…face it Mal…the ones I left…they will see a traitor and all the good and fun here will seem distant as Agrabah."

Mal didn't know what to say to that. Looking to Carlos she hopes he can see the light of what she is doing.

"Mal, it is one thing to try and get the necklace back and be with Ben…but…it is a whole other thing to try and force it back into your hands out of jealousy and the need to prove your wickedness so even with the necklace back…what good will it do…it'll wind up back in the shop and you will be back on the island…and…I'm sorry but I can't get behind that."

"So that is it…you guys aren't going to help me? That is fine…cause…I don't need you. I can do this on my own…in fact since you all like it here stay, see if I care." Mal huffed as she fed into the despair of losing her friends and the knowledge she would be facing Audrey alone.

"Mal…think of what you are doing…is this really worth it? You are feeding into your powers and that will not end well for you. There can be another way if we stick together…we've always had your back-."

"Yeah well…I can do fine on my own. Pfft, friends, who needs them. This is going to be fun." Turning her back on her friends she goes off in search of Audrey.

 **Authors note:** Blowout between the friends hits a low as Mal turns her back on them in pursuit of Audrey. Her longing for home and her thirst of power drowns out their cries and it falls on death ears. Next chapter desperate measures will be needed and Mal's former friends go to great lengths to save her…and Ben makes a decision.


	4. Chapter 4 Banding together

CH.4: Banding together

"I can't believe that just happened…I mean…wow, did anyone else think that would happen?" Carlos asks looking around at them. Jay remains quiet as he racks his brain for some plan to stop Mal, but, given her power…not likely.

"Mal is feeding on the power within…and once it consumes her she will not be reachable. Mal longs to be back among wicked kind…and…she doesn't care who is caught in the crossfire. I love Mal, we all do…and…I'm sure we all agree that going back is a huge mistake. This being said…any ideas?"

Jay paces about as he looks out at Ben's place. Audrey had gone there no doubt to give the necklace to him, but, he had a feeling she already left through one of the three exits. His father had trained him early on to work a building and know every exit so if someone escapes to tell he would get there before them. Now of course there were windows but no doubt given Audrey's state of mind such an exit would not suffice and…thieves or lovers used the window, that, or those who lived within those walls looking to escape.

"Evie, you know love better than any of us…given where Ben is do you think he would accept Audrey back?" Jay looks to the blue haired girl and notes her widened eyes on him.

"Ok what is with this love stuff…Doug and I are…fine, ok, I might have feelings for Doug but I wouldn't say it is…quit staring already. Ben has had his heart broken, the girl he loved has done the unthinkable in critiquing a gift he got specifically for her…his state of mind, confused and vulnerable, yet given Ben's character he might not be wanting anything new right now…or old…and given how the breakup happened with Audrey and him…no, I do not believe they will get back together."

"Mal will be going after Audrey…and if she does…there is no telling what she will do to her just to get that necklace. We have to stop her-."

"We have no way of countering Mal's powers…this is uncharted territory for us. I hate to say it but there is only one person who knows this type of wickedness…"

"Oh no…you can't mean-." Jay was about to say but soon he already knows it is too late, and given their limited options he felt like they were up a tree.

* * *

"Well well…I am surprised you have the gull to contact me after what happened." Evie sat with her friends in a small room and of course the Fairy Godmother was nearby to keep an eye on them. It was only through her help that they were able to get a meeting with the Isle of the Lost…and their reason…they wanted to talk to their parents.

"Maleficent…is my mother there?" Evie practiced what she would say so they were still under the pretense of wishing to speak to their parents.

"Hmm, I imagine she is, hey Evil Queen…your daughter wishes to speak to you. I don't care that your show is on…yes I will record it, no I will not change the channel as I did last time…will you get in here, sheesh."

The crystal shifts a bit to accommodate the changing of persons and soon Evie's mother is there. Her face lights up at seeing her and she doesn't know how to respond. "Evie is that you…honey you look positively glowing…it does not suit you. When are you coming home?"

"Mother, I have no plans on coming home…but…it is good to see you nonetheless. I am doing well here, learning new ways to clean up my act…dress down some even. I still have my fashion sense and your charm. How are things-?"

"Maleficent, please, it is still my turn. Evie…do visit your mother, I miss you terribly and life is not the same without you and I concocting some plan of sorts. Carlos your mother wishes to speak…Maleficent you changed the channel!"

Evie moves aside to let Carlos sit. Cruella comes into view and she looks him over…no doubt the villain could see some change in him. "You look a bit shaggier…have you been eating right?"

"Mom…I'm just growing up…this stuff happens. I want you to know I have gotten over my fear of dogs, in fact, I even made a friend-."

"I do not believe this, no son of mine would dare befriend a mongrel, is it a Dalmation cause mommy needs a new-."

"No mother…his name is Dude, he is a Mutt breed of dog…and he is my best friend, well, aside from Jay and all. He isn't here right now…plus…he is crystal shy." Evie hides her laugh behind her hand and Jay cracks a smile.

"Hmph, well, all the same the Mutt variety have little to offer me. So, your friend is safe…though I hardly see it beneficial to befriend-."

"Move it or lose it…Cruella, I do have a son to talk to and you have glorified enough about your sick interest." Evie nods her head to Carlos who is all but eager to get out of the chair as Jay drops down.

Jafar is now sitting there, his hand stroking his chin as he examines his son. "Well, it would appear my son has not changed…things to be thankful for. Tell me son…have you acquired any riches…perhaps some antique that belonged to the Royals to be served better use here?"

"Dad…I've given up thievery…there is no point in it anymore. I'm part of a sport called 'Tourney' and I'm pretty good at it…I've even made friends. I'm light on my feet and hard to knock down…if that makes sense…and some of those skills came from my time thieving so…in some ways I have you to thank for that. But…I have not lifted anything or gone after any lamp…and no far as I have seen I have not crossed paths with Aladdin and Jasmine's family here."

Jafar is seen studying Jay and Evie fears what he will say or do. However he merely sighs and that is it. He moves to get up but not before shooting his son a look. "It would appear it was no jewel or lamp that has stolen your heart but that school…I do hope you don't get in over your head…once a thief always a thief."

Jay seems stricken but did any of them hope for their parents to change? They were set in their ways and as Maleficent comes back into view Evie clears her throat. "So, back to the subject at hand-."

"No, that was what you were going to ask, for me to help Mal…and that is my answer. My own daughter turned on me…why should I lift a finger to help her?" The woman shoots her tongue and the three of them exchange looks. "I was a lizard…a mild side effect…anyway you were about to explain to me why I should help?"

Evie knew that it came down to her and she breathes in and out calming herself down. "Maleficent, if you help us…Mal will be home shortly…as will we."

Evie can see the look of shock on her friend's faces but she knows that a little deception can go a long way. Plus…Mal wanted to go home, so, in some truth the lie held true if one looked at it a certain way.

"I see, so, my baby is coming home…and you all will be accompanying her correct?" Evie knew now that to sell this she would need Jay and Carlos aboard. Looking back at them she can tell this won't be easy.

"Excuse me one moment…" She gathers them up and leads them away. Fairy Godmother had given them space which was adequate because there was some trust in there.

"Evie…what gives…I thought we weren't going back with Mal?" Carlos can barely keep it together, his arms were folded and he paced about.

"Relax Carlos…this is all part of my plan. Look, we need Maleficent to help us and while the fact that her daughter is returning home should sway her…having us all on board will have our parents down her throat to get her to help us…because in numbers we have the favor. Didn't you see that our parents wanted us home…if we just wanted Mal there is a chance Maleficent will try to barter us in making us on the defense."

Jay nods his head not freaking out any, even if his foot was tapping away. "I see, very well played Evie…wicked and rotten yet deviously clever and not losing yourself in the process."

"I know what we all went through back home…no way would I sell us back into that life. We all charted our own course here…well…with a little help…so no way am I going to put us back into our roots. We are doing this together, and, whatever Mal decides we support her…cause that is what friends do."

Evie looks at them and can see indecision in regards to Mal. Nothing would suit her better than having Mal stay but they did not possess that power. Even should Mal be cured they would still have to face the repercussions of her actions.

"So, what do you say Maleficent…you game?" Evie folds her arms and stares at the woman on the other side. The rest of the parents were gathered and were quite happy.

"Very well…if you wish to help my daughter…this is what you must do, oh and trust me, you will have to get creative with this-." And so she explains it to them…and immediately Evie regrets having asked.

* * *

Ben was out for a walk as he strolled the garden, his blue jacket open revealing his white shirt underneath that was unbuttoned a few at the top. A slight wind ruffles his brown hair which has gotten a bit longer, might need to cut it soon. His mother and father had given him space and he appreciates this…his mind was conflicted with his heart as the two were not on the same page.

Audrey had left in a huff and he should have apologized more…got her to see that she wanted what he could not give her. He wanted to clear up the confusion she must have felt…like it had been intentional in regards to the box of photos being out. It wasn't like he was trying to flaunt what he and Mal had…even during this crisis where Mal wanted things differently than he did.

"I feel so lost…why is this so difficult?" He stops in his walk and as meditative as it was before it now became mind numbing.

"Perhaps because you are making it more difficult than need be." Ben raises a brow and turns around to see Lonnie making her way over to him.

"Lonnie…did my parents let you back here?" Ben would have a talk with his parents, but, since she was here…he was not about to ask her to leave.

"Your mother actually contacted me…told me you were going through a moral decision that would impact your relationship with a certain girl…one whom you love dearly."

"You heard about the rumors too right?" Ben sighs wondering if there was anything that got past the gossip the school had put up.

"I have noticed the signs in Mal's behavioral change…the dual personality where one seeks to rid the other so it is more vocal and free. My mother once assumed another identity to join the fight in place of my grandfather…he is no longer with us but he was quite the honorable man. His condition wasn't great so my mother took his place…and…she became someone else. Sometimes my mother still has trouble with the balance of being a warrior and that of a mother. I sometimes see her wearing her old battle armor…and with no battle to be fought she takes it off and goes back to being my mom.

"Balance is the key to everything, or so I have been told, and without it the two halves will always be in conflict. You appear to be in conflict with yourself, part of you loves Mal and would wish anything to have her stay…another though wishes to set her free and maybe someday she will come back…or…"

Ben didn't want to hear this and yet he had to. She was right…part of him did wish to keep Mal here but that would only put strain on that side of her seeking to escape. Could he be that cruel and keep her here against her will? In the end he wanted Mal to be happy and even if he has to suffer…wouldn't it be worth it over Mal harming someone or even harming herself? Mal had done so much good…even turning her own mother into a lizard…of course now she bided her time to come back here and finish what she had started.

"Lonnie…I don't want to lose her, I mean part of me already has lost her but I don't want to say goodbye-."

Lonnie says nothing as she examines a flower and as she stands back up she holds out the flower she had been examining. "Ben…I know we aren't close friends and our interaction wasn't much when you were with Audrey…but…I have always felt you had a good heart and that you make decisions that are not in your best interest but in the interest of others. Your transition to King will have many difficult decisions and as you undertake each one you will weigh it with that heart of yours…what you decide from here on is up to you…you have a lovely garden by the way."

Ben is handed the flower and as she walks off he is left holding it…and with a clearer understanding of what he must do…even though it'll be hard to do.

Mal had found Audrey and crept up on her as she was weeping away on a bench. Her footsteps must have drew her out of her sadness for she got up and turned on her, eyes filled with sorrow. "Come to finish the job…go ahead…I have nothing left."

"You are making this too easy on me Audrey…" Mal's eyes are glowing but instead of the pleasure she got from it they were starting to burn.

"Is this what you are after?" Audrey pulls out the necklace and Mal's eyes stop glowing and she finds she is finally within reach of the necklace that Ben wanted to give her.

"Yes, so, mind handing that over and you can go on your merry way-." Mal reaches for it but Audrey pulls it back.

"Why should you be happy? I was with him first you know…no point in you having him, no one should have him. He is mean, inconsiderate…he had a box of pictures of only you two, I don't see it, I mean you are wicked and devious and just not…"

"Good, trust me, sometimes it is overrated. Come on…hand it over…don't make me be what you want." Mal advances on her and that she can see that Audrey is set to run, she can't have that. Using her magic she moves the bench a little back so as Audrey flees she trips and falls over it.

"Ouch…my ankle…what did you do?" Audrey demands and her voice is loud enough to draw a crowd. Mal can't stop her eyes from glowing…nor can she erase this feeling of humor at seeing Audrey get what she deserved. Her heart and mind were in conflict with each other and her burning desire to do more bad things was overtaking any common sense.

"What happened? Who is responsible for this?" The Fairy Godmother, Headmistress of Auradon appears and looks at the two of them, however, it is clear the girl with the green eyes is responsible.

"She must have moved that bench…I don't remember it being there. She was trying to attack me…steal this necklace…oh my poor ankle." Mal knew she was partly to blame and yet she never meant for her to harm her ankle in the fall, in fact, she had plenty of falls like that back home and she never sprained her ankle…and…judging from how she fell and the speed of moving back it was clear she wasn't moving fast enough to…so…if she could only explain-.

"Mal, you've been up to no good of late…and I have chosen to look the other way. However, given the circumstances and Audrey's word…I have no choice but to expel you. I do have final say in this matter and while Ben was kind enough to let you in…it is beyond his scope on this ruling. Feel free to gather your things and I am sorry-."

"Sorry…what are you sorry about? All of you have judged me and my friends since we first set foot in this school. I could not breathe, could not eat without someone coughing that I was up to no good. You claim that you like us, that you want to see us succeed…when really you are looking over our shoulders waiting for a chance to pounce the moment something goes wrong. Go ahead and check her ankle, trust me she is lying but I will leave…because I want to. Have fun."

Mal turns on them with a sweep of her hair behind her ear and she sets off walking right past her friends. Biting back the urge to hug them one last time she heads off. It is clear they won't be joining her, so, she does her best holding her head high. She was heading home…isn't that what she wanted?

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the long chapter. Read it in parts if you have to. Next chapter will see the friends spring into action their plan of saving Mal from herself and Ben will enact his plan as well. Can Mal's name be cleared? Will Mal leave Auradon? Tune in next time and find out.


	5. Chapter 5 Evil unbound

CH.5: Evil unbound

Ben was walking along when he stumbled upon the commotion. There were murmurs about and most involved Mal…and given he would be King soon he had to investigate it for himself. "Alright, alright…what is going on here?"

"No need to trouble yourself here…everything is under control. Just turned aside that troublemaker Mal…won't be seeing her again-."

"Wait, what, hold up…what did you do exactly Fairy Godmother?" He felt at a loss and his mind and heart were struggling to keep up.

"I'll tell you what happened…that girlfriend of yours turned…all flashy green eyes and she hurt me, and now my poor ankle…we were all better off before she came to Auradon."

Ben heard Audrey speak but it sounded so far away. Mal was gone…no…he still had so much he wanted to tell her. Looking over he spots Mal's friends and hurries over to them. "Evie, Carlos, Jay…what is going on here?"

"It is just as Audrey says, well, some of it. Mal hasn't been herself of late and she became obsessed over getting that necklace back. We got in contact with our parents and might be able to change her back, but, when we came here Mal was getting sent off and she said something about Audrey faking it-."

Ben turned around and strode over to where Audrey was. She was crowded by onlookers and well-wishers and as they saw him they parted. "May I see your ankle Audrey?"

"Oh my, so bold, well go ahead Ben…it is all yours…hey…" Ben lifts it up as he examines it and he waits a beat or two, his finger running along her ankle and everyone questions what he is doing. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels perfect…I mean…ouch…" Ben sets her down and looks around at everyone making sure he will be heard.

"Audrey is faking her injury…true…Mal may have done some magic but even so she is not the one to intentionally hurt someone. I know how you all look at Mal…that just because of where she comes from you fear the unknown…how many of us can say we have been to the Isle of the Lost? Do we even know their stories aside from the genepool they come from? I believe we all are masters of our own fate…that we decide how things turn out, and sometimes that involves going against those naysayers who would have you be judged under a microscope so you fear one little breath will be your undoing. I hereby wish for you all to give Mal…another chance."

"Ben, I have already made my call on this…she can't be just allowed to use magic whenever she pleases-."

"Fairy Godmother…please…give Mal a second chance. She turned her own mother into a lizard saving us all…she deserves this much." Ben looks around at everyone as he hopes his message gets across.

There is a slow moving applause among the other students and soon they begin to chant for Mal. Audrey is in a huff as she stands up looking at all of them.

"Did you all forget what happened to me? How can you want someone like that back, c'mon, look at me and what happened-."

"Uh Audrey…I think you are forgetting something," Ben looks down then up with a smile. Audrey of course takes a bit but as she looks down she realizes she is standing.

"Oh, I mean…ouch…catch me Ben!" Audrey moves towards Ben and as he catches her he removes the necklace from around her neck and hands her off to someone else.

"I will be taking this back…so…if you will all excuse me I have a girl to bring back. As you all were, Fairy Godmother." Ben makes sure to say her name in a way that lets her know her decision is void now.

"Way to go Ben…I knew I liked you!" Carlos grinned. The trio went to join him as he began walking and he holds up the necklace watching the light catching the green gem.

"So, you guys have a plan to change Mal back…care filling me in?" Ben had put the commotion behind him and again he thought of what Lonnie said. He really didn't want it to come to that but…no…he wasn't about to lose Mal.

"Right so…that necklace there is going to act as a conductor of sorts, it will absorb all of Mal's evil energy and she'll be back to who she is." Jay fills him in and it sounds simple enough. However, there had to be a catch.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ben had a feeling Mal would be heading to the docks where Auradon's finest ships were. The man who ran the ships was a legend and former Disney Prince…that of Eric who would marry the Mermaid from the bottom of the sea.

"The necklace must be worn by someone who is attached to the heart to Mal…someone who loves her…only then will the magic be absorbed and trapped." Evie explains. Ben stops then as he looks at the three of them.

"Wait…isn't that dangerous?" Ben knew they loved Mal…but…he believed the love in question here was from the heart, a feeling that resonated on care and deep affection.

"It can be…and…another thing, it cannot be removed till all the green energy is gone. If you remove it too soon…" Carlos grows quiet and Ben can fill in the rest.

"Right, so, keep the necklace on till the green is gone…or…I'm gone. Right, so, for Mal right?" Ben slips the necklace over his neck and he feels Evie's hand on his chest.

"Think this over Ben…you are going to be King, if there is a moment of hesitancy or doubt…the magic will not work-."

"Evie, I love Mal, true she hasn't exactly said as much to me but…I know deep down she cares for me. I would risk anything to save her…to give her a moment where she can herself." Ben feels her ease off and as he continues moving he can see the docks ahead. Sure enough a purple haired girl was there with green eyes.

"Mal!" Jay calls out to which the teen throws them a look that says back off, message received and denied. Ben skids to a stop with the rest of them.

"Stay back…no matter what you have come here to say it is wasted. I plan on leaving and that is that…it is clear how everyone views me, so why give them the opportunity to continue to fear me when I can be among people who don't."

Ben looks at Mal's friends noting how they feel conflicted about this. He remembered the day that the four of them had first come to Auradon…how they had struggled to make a new life here when most of the students decided to give them a hard time pushing them between a rock and a hard place. They were villain kids…by all rights they deserved to be judged, but, having been raised on the notion that no matter one's background there was hope for them to change, Beauty and the Beast…Tale as old as Time…there was hope to change.

"Mal…there is another way. Look, I get it, you haven't been yourself of late…but there is a way that all that negative energy can be channeled…into me." Ben moves closer and her eyes flash in malice but he does not waver.

"Ben…let me go…I do not want to harm you. I have already hurt you by my comments on your gift, your precious gift to me your girlfriend…which I'm not even sure I am anymore. You deserve to be with someone who will appreciate such a gift like-."

"Mal, I forgive you…and…if you were about to say Audrey stop, she just revealed she was faking her sprain and I even managed to get Fairy Godmother to remove your expulsion-."

"Well technically…what?" Carlos looks around at them as they shoot him a stare but Ben only takes a temporary glance back before looking back at Mal.

"I appreciate it but…I've made my decision…I'm going back and there is no room to change my mind." Mal seemed intent on going and Ben again thought back to Lonnie's words. Refusing to think on it though he spreads his arms out; his eyes shining with his love for her.

"Mal…let out your anger, your frustration out on me. I can take it…I'd do anything for you." Ben waits but can see Mal debating about this.

"You talked to my mother didn't you? She is the only one to know that by unleashing all my hate unto the one I…I like that this would happen, that my green eyes would fade and all my wicked behavior would settle down. How could you guys go behind my back-?"

"Mal you left us with little choice…we couldn't let you leave, not without a fight. We are your friends, we love you…and like it or not we are family. We are cut from the same villain cloth and as ugly a shade as it is…we stick together. Give it a chance…and if it doesn't work…we'll all join you in going back."

Ben does a double take hearing this and even Jay and Carlos are in for a turn of head turns. Still, it seems to give Mal time to deliberate and time for him to stall long enough to have the old Mal back.

"Mal, your friends are sticking around and they would not make such an offer if they weren't serious. Please…if you ever had any…like for me…you will at least try." Like was not exactly love but he'd be patient with Mal.

"You guys are relentless, fine, I will give it a try. I hope you are guys are used to your expectations being low though." Mal faced him and he swallowed a bit knowing he was putting his life on the line.

"Alright Mal…you can…ugh…" Ben felt the first waves of hatred seep into the necklace and his legs began to wobble. "C'mon…is that the best you got?" Ben held a hand out to keep Jay from trying to lend him help…this was on him.

"Please don't make me do this Ben…you can't handle this much hate! This much uncontrolled despair, please, let me go!" Mal was pushing out at him with such negativity and so much images that his brain felt like it was going to explode. He could see the way people treated her…what they said when they thought she wasn't listening…it was almost too much to bear.

"I'm not turning my back on you Mal…I still see you…I still need you…and I'm sorry for how I handled the necklace situation…I shouldn't have shut myself away but should have talked to you…" Ben cringed a bit as pain wrought him to his spot. The necklace was humming with activity and he bit his tongue causing him to yelp in pain.

"I am not worth the effort…please…I don't like hurting you Ben!" Mal was really pouring all of her feelings into him and in some ways he wished they had been much closer for her to confide in him.

"Look…it is working…keep it up Ben!" Carlos calls out. Ben can barely hear him and it seemed like he was losing his sense of hearing. His love for Mal would get him through this…and…just as he was about to reach for the necklace he sees Mal's eyes and suddenly the green vanishes. Rushing over to her he catches her just as she is about to fall.

"Mal…are you ok?" Ben holds her and runs a hand through her purple hair and she looks back at him.

"Ben…I'm never going to be the perfect girl who can waltz about this school and be normal…green eyes or not people will still see me as the daughter of Maleficent. I can't take back what I did and even if I could will people ever truly let me in? You have to let me go Ben…please…"

Ben was conflicted and saw her sniffing away as tears ran down her face. It was clear that this was how she truly felt and he could not be so blind to keep her from doing what she wanted. True, green eyes or not…it would take time for those in Auradon to appreciate her for her. Lifting her to her feet he swallows a bit knowing this is probably the toughest decision he will ever make.

"Mal…you are free to leave and return to the Isle of the Lost, and, I promise to not set foot on the ship…however should someday-."

"Ben…we both know this is a one way pass. We can't afford for anyone else to come back or use me as leverage to get back here…let us just leave things as they are. And you guys, that was a risky move you pulled but…I will miss you all. And I will not have you join me as before; I was not thinking. Take care."

There was one last hug before Mal boarded the vessel. Ben stood there watching as it sets sail with Mal standing there with her purple hair about.

"You are going after her…aren't you?" Jay notes standing there as he places a hand on his shoulder; Carlos and Evie join him.

"I promised not to set foot on the ship…I never said anything about not going after her. So, who is up for a sea faring adventure?" Ben grins as he looks around at them.

 **Authors note:** Mal is setting her sight on returning home…but…Ben isn't about to let her leave when he knows that she is the one he loves and he'll put it all on the line for her. The final chapter is coming up so brace yourselves.


	6. Chapter 6 All in

**Authors note:** So this is it…the final chapter. Rest assured I do have ideas for other Descendants stories so expect those coming up. I hope to tie in things to the sequel and give this story a fitting and proper closure of sorts. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed typing it up. There is much to be said about the films and the magic they bring about and the casting of these characters. That being said…the chase is afoot.

CH.6: All in

Jay stood there at the wheel as the magic of the wind pushes against the sails setting them off on a rather tough time frame. "Ben…do you really think you can change her mind? Mal has been known to be set once she has made up her mind."

"I have to try Jay…if I don't…I will lose the best part of my life. Mal came in when things were dull, mundane…I felt like I was going through the motions. She brought a breath of fresh levity that once I got a taste of I could not go back to the way things were before. I know that setting her free should be it…that she can go back to who she was on the Island and we both exit stage right…but…I'm not ready to close that door yet, make things final…call me selfish but this is how I see it. Mal is my heart…my reason for living and without her I am empty."

Jay had to hand it to Ben…he had things figured out. Lately though on his end it wasn't so easy. He had a girl long ago, she was everything…but they were just too combustible to the point where if they weren't arguing about something they were falling into each other's arms. She managed to take him back when he messed things up but in the end the relationship didn't last much longer after. It was time to move on…move on to what though begged to be answered.

"I can see Mal's ship up ahead…but…she is going much faster than us. We won't be able to get ahead of her and stopping her from this distance would only notify her of our presence." Carlos was right. Jay was racking his brain as he tried to figure out a way to get on the ship.

Ben was standing near the side and his eyes almost looked far away. The wind rustled up his brown hair and he seemed contemplative somehow…like he wasn't even there. Jay wondered about him. Ben had not been raised on the island like them but rather in the comfort of the castle…cushy and royal and yet…he had become a part of their group…and…if not for Ben inviting them they may have never known that they could make friends and try new things. Ben was alright in his books.

"Jay, do you think it is possible to pull up alongside Mal and try to keep up with her?" He looks over at him with those eyes and instead of intelligence brimming there he noted a sense of danger and coyness.

"Ben no, at this speed one false step and you would hit the water at a speed that would knock you out. There has to be another way…we can try distracting her somehow-." Evie tries to convince Ben of his error of judgement and yet somehow Ben's mind was set…just like Mal.

"There is no time Evie…the further ahead she gets the more chances we'll lose her to the barrier and she'll be gone. I can't lose her Evie…please…trust me." Ben had never done this before and yet…this was his mission and given they were out of options he felt the adrenaline kicking in.

"Evie…let him try, if something goes wrong I will go in the water to get him. This is all for love…surely you understand?" Jay played the love card again and smiled innocently as she shot him a look.

"I am going to get you for that…ugh…fine, but make it fast. We only have one shot at this and if you feel yourself slipping Ben you jump back to us. You are important…to all of us…you are an official member of our group and while you may not be rotten to the core…you have our backs so now we have yours."

Jay smiled at that, yeah, an unofficial member of their group…sounded about right. Pulling the ship up alongside of Mal's he tries to keep up with her. They weren't going to pull ahead of her nor try to slow her down…so…hopefully Ben had a trick or two up his sleeves.

"Good luck man…and…bring Mal back." Carlos says. The two of them bump fists and Ben nods his head at him before he climbs up onto the rail. He takes a few breaths and with a roar of some kind he leaps onto the other ship making it.

"Did anyone else think he would sprout hair…or was that just me?' Carlos asks. Jay just lays and keeps focused on keeping up.

* * *

Mal was keeping the ship going at a rather frantic pace so when she heard the thud of another presence she nearly jumps. "Who goes there?" She looks over and her heart nearly stops as she sees him there. "Ben…how did you…what are you doing here?"

"I came to stop you Mal…before you made a mistake you won't be able to get out of. Yes I know I said I would not come here, but, I did not say I wouldn't' come and stop you." He smiles and she nearly melts in that white smile of his but she shakes her head.

"My mind is made up…now…get back on that ship where I know my friends are waiting. Once I reach the barrier you will be trapped…is that what you want?" Mal turns to face him and notes the stubbornness on his features.

"If I have to go to the Island with you…so be it. I knew coming onto this ship was a one way trip…that you would either be coming back with me…or I would be going with you." Ben spreads out his arms and she just wants to shoot that smirk off his face.

"I could just erase your memory of me…maybe push you into the water and they'd have to slow down to fish you out while I make my leave. I'm not someone who can live that life…look at me, purple hair and casting spells, do you really think that is what your mom and dad want around that school…or you?"

"Mal, you have already proven you can change…look no green eyes…plus, it doesn't matter what color your hair is…I mean sure purple can be a bit much…and the spell thing can be a bit of a process, but, you aren't the only one who doesn't fit in. People look at me now and they see a difference in who I once was…they see a Prince who would date the daughter of one of the worse, no offense, Disney Villains out there. They question my judgement…some like Chad feel I have lost touch altogether on what is good and what is evil.

"Sometimes it isn't about fitting in…sometimes it is just about being there…with the one who loves you…and…there are your friends of course…they did come all this way to help out someone like me, an outsider to your group. C'mon Mal…say yes."

Mal was debating back and forth. The barrier was up ahead and she knew once they were through there was no going back. Could Ben survive there? He was putting a lot on her…which meant having to teach him how to behave and dress and that just wasn't her style, maybe Evie…and even then not like she can bring her along…and then there is self defense…Jay was perfect at that…oh and instincts…Carlos did that well.

Ben could seem to sense her hesitancy as he holds out the necklace to her. "Wait…what are you doing with that here?"

"I want to show you how much I trust you. This was a gift I had intended to give you and while yes…it currently holds all of your wickedness and such…but I want you to wear it to show how much you have changed and can still change…being a better you. It is yours to do with as you please."

Mal reaches out uncertainly looking to see if this is a trap…but…Ben seems to be genuine about this and she holds it. She can feel the evil emanating within…but…it also held a lot of who she was. "Ben, this is so much…in so little time…"

"I know, but, if I took my time working up to now we would be through the barrier and there'd be no time. I want there to be time…hence why I gave it to you. Please Mal…turn the ship around and come home…with me."

Mal swallowed and with a wave of her hand the ship stalled before coming to a stop inches from the barrier. Smiling softly she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Alright…but…I need to prepare myself, the wind has done a number to my hair. Go and join the others…I will be over shortly."

"So, does that mean-?" Ben asks in a teasing manner and she shoots him a look as she rolls her eyes.

"We'll get there Ben…just be patient with me. Now go and tell my friends the good news." Mal watches him go and then he rushes back hugging her. She laughs a bit as she settles into his arms and rests her head on his shoulder. The two keep this moment to themselves…given that once she gets back on the other ship there will be plenty of celebrating.

* * *

Once Ben heads off she goes into the cabin and making sure the door is closed she procures a magical item that allows her to communicate with the Isle. Appearing before her was Cruella…strange…where was her mother? She takes a breath and manages to say a few words…in her head…but they never leave her lips as Cruella speaks first:

"Mal, you see, there might have been a little tiff between us and your mother. Suffice to say…she is sort of…scaly again-."

"Wait…my mother is a lizard again?" She could not believe this, and yet, she was doing her best not to laugh.

"She was making it all about you and we wanted our children involved. So, a little spell was concocted in order to revert her back to her other form…to what you had worked on her. I think in all our fussing we might have missed out on just what our children have been doing with their lives. Now do not think this means we are giving up on one day leaving here…but…for now we will let our children live out their lives. We will be sending Maleficent to you and you can do with her as you please. Far as our children tell them…if they are ever in the neighborhood to not drop by…we are very busy and simply do not have the time for pleasantries…not unless they intend to stay. Got it?"

Mal merely nods her head and looking over she spots the lizard as she materializes. Finding a box she places her mother inside and before she can say goodbye Cruella is gone. "Well mother…looks like your evil scheme backfired on you again. Don't worry…I won't be letting you out of my sight for a minute…just like you treated me for so long…in a box."

Looking at the necklace she can feel the power calling to her. She debated long and hard about it…maybe throwing it out to sea or stomping on it till the green vanished. However Mal knew it was a part of her…and…while insecure about that part now that she was with a good and decent guy…he didn't have to know.

Chanting in a low voice she calls upon the darkness, the green from the necklace as it envelops her and she lets out a cry as it doesn't let her go. A snarl escapes her lips and she places a hand over it…just what was that sound she made? It was hard to tell but her eyes flashed green.

"No, I am in control…not you…so back off, give in to my design. I am who I am…deal with it." The green began to ebb away slowly till she was in control. "Now…a change of hair, a new attitude…and I'm ready to go home." She made sure to collect the box with her mother in it. Her hair would turn blond and she walks out of the cabin with a spring in her step. The necklace appeared still green but then as an after-thought she tosses it into the ocean. The gift had served its purpose and besides…the important gift was what Ben represented to her. Auradon would see a new her…and…she'd be wicked no more.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Well there you have it people, now my earlier intention was to get this up before the movie but had to work out some details. So now for those still looking for some Descendants tales to be told I do have another story on the way, in fact with this submitted the first chapter of the new story will be up…till then thanks to all those who read this story, it means a lot.


End file.
